Simplify the following expression: ${4(8a+2)-3(-4-a)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{8a+2}{)} - 3(-4-a) $ $ {32a+8} - 3(-4-a) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 32a+8 {-3(}\gray{-4-a}{)} $ $ 32a+8 + {12+3a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {32a + 3a} + {8 + 12}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {35a} + {8 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {35a} + {20}$ The simplified expression is $35a+20$